Livalens
by OrchidBlossom
Summary: Trouble is brewing. Syaoran's arrogance and Sakura's ignorance has definately clashed. Not a good start for them ...
1. New

**Livalens **

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, belongs to clamp. I'd try to buy them but it would involve selling myself numerous times and in many life times. Not going to happen. [Damnit!] The story is of my creation though. [Recovers the small dignity left] This applies to the whole story. : )

Note: I will not have Sakura as the older voice throughout the narration. Time will catch up to the present.

Had to chance name surnames to fit with theme. First names. Pronounce in a Latin way : ) V = W. C = K. I don't think this applies to many... But hey..just in case! Oh and Latin doesn't have 'Y's…but lets forget about that. A's are also long. Like awww..lol…

**__**

**_Livalens _**

What once used to be green rolling hills of fertility; where the farmer used to plough with the oxen and young children used to chase each other over the meadow plains – now is a massive slave market which is constantly rustling and bustling with cargo coming in and out. I say cargo because we were honestly just 'goods on a massive ship'. Every day, huge ships used to roll in from weeks of riding the blue surf, out there in the wilderness. I address foreign places as 'wilderness' because we came from a wild and uncivilized place. We weren't Roman, we were barbarians.

Ironic really since we never exploited the land and lived peacefully aside each other. However, the Romans came over and saw our land. Whereas we saw fruitful fields blessed by the Artemis and Demeter – we used to believe in a number of deities- they saw the land filled with the black merchandise. Money.

They bled our land until it was merely an empty scar.

For a short period, every day, I used to watch them come and go whilst wearing their creamy rich purple togas and golden jewelry. I was envious then because I had nothing more than rags. How wrong I was. I let out a cruel laugh but silence myself for this is all in the past.

One day. They came and doom crept in like a heavy black cloud over our people. They set fire to the houses, they killed our husbands and sons, and took away our women and daughters for their purposes.

I was just a girl of five then and I didn't understand what was happening around me. But I wasn't stupid, I could feel and see the pain in my people's faces. The screaming, the shouts and pleadings. Nothing helped. I guess money does make people soulless.

Here I learnt of a small gift that my mother had passed down to me and met someone. This someone was to be part of the group that was to be famous for all history to come. I felt I was merely the background in between the lines. I lost everything. My land, my people, my way of living…

They built a slave market here. One of the most famous in all the Roman Empire. I was sold as a pair with another girl I knew. Her name was Zara so she said. Zara died a short time after from pneumonia from working out in the fields during winter. She was a cold character – had a soul and a death to match.

Then something terrible happened. In just nine years after the Roman empire was established, it fell. You would have thought I would be jumping around in pure joy when it did but we'd reached a kind of normality and safety from harm. Sure there were rapes and beatings and robbery but that's normal in any society. But when a society falls, total chaos takes over.

The Romans; from being my enemies became my protectors. The renounced Syaoran Livalens stands tall and now grows stronger amidst all the death and new born suffering around us. Everyone knew of him but not many had come in contact with them. He was an extremely strong celestial..if anyone was in trouble, they'd say 'Livalens will save us!'…

As I've always believed as a small child, where there is an everlasting vast darkness – there is always a single white rose growing, or a delicate butterfly hope wandering among us. Pandora's box I suppose.

He, I imagined to be the intense butterfly who gave me wings, lighting up the dark places with a burning fire, fearless.

Meanwhile, I was unsure. I hoped that I could be the single white rose growing on barren soil, even if the rains failed and the sun never rose..

Here I lie on my cold bed waiting for the sun star to rise. I am thirteen years old. So I will tell you my story from the very beginning as follows….

………………


	2. Same

..

Oh mother..

You were my wings. You held me up when I faltered. Now, every time I try and soar in the sky – I tumble helplessly and I am forever falling. Without you mother, I am nothing. I'm lost in a web with no way out and it hurts me I every way to think I will never be with you again. I pretend you're still here with me, it's easier this way. I live a life of pretences and walls. It rains in my heart to feel you absent from me and I feel dismembered, without a soul or a mind. I wander through this world without a spirit or a reason to live on, why should I fight on?

I'm empty! I feel nothing! Why did you leave me? Why! I demand an answer! I Demand something! I demand everything! Demand!

I weaken and waver in my step. My body physically crumples up like a piece of torn up paper and I am left alone in my room. I am void of any feeling and its better this way. It has to be. I cried so many nights and bit back my tears at day till droplets of blood glistened on my sore lips. Why should I torment myself when I'm surrounded by such people? Am I not tormented enough as it is?

Mother.

I love you.

' My Baby!!!'

' Sakura! Get inside now!' A mother urgently commanded whilst carrying her baby in her arms. She opened the door to their small thatched house and urged Sakura inside.

' Under the bed! Now!' She pointed towards the bed whilst she opened a large wooden cupboard.

' But mom I..' Sakura protested. The mother gave her a look of fierce jade eyes. Sakura gulped, she hadn't seen her mother so passionately glaring at her before. Sakura nodded mutely before sliding her small body under the bed.

Immediately, the door hinges exploded open and Sakura bit into her hand to muffle a cough. The room began to billow with smoke and loud footsteps passed the bed. A whole collection of loud and burly voices shouted at each other and Sakura couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

She suddenly heard her mother cry out and her younger sister, Leyla screaming. Sakura didn't disobey her mother and stayed under the bed, holding back her tears. She didn't understand. Was this a game? Would this all be over once somebody won?

Her mother screamed out her name and Sakura shuffled in her tight position. She began to choke with the black smoke that curled under the bed like tendrils of a fire dragon. The footsteps abruptly disappeared with loud shouts and the screaming of her mother. Sakura couldn't help but forget the tone of her mother's desperate voice. She must have been out of her mind. Sakura slid out of her position figuring no one was there and there; met the fiery flames of her potential grave. She cried out and shielded her eyes with the fiery oranges and glowing reds of the fire. She didn't like this one bit. She wanted her mum back and to be hugged – told that everything would be okay.

Sparks spitted and black ashes round her feet made her feet tender. She flung herself against the wall, trying to climb up to the window but her arms were too small and she was far too shirt to reach. A cupboard collapsed behind her. She jumped and managed to grab the window ledge with a hand. She slid down.

Sakura muttered, 'Won't give up' She pushed harder and managed to get her hand on the ledge. She lifted herself up a few inches but her weight was too much. She fell down again. The bed caught on fire, giving off large livid white flames. Sakura cried out and with a faint growl ran up to the wall and flung both her hands up. She grabbed the ledge and started to pull and pull.

Behind her, the table collapsed sending up a huge swirl of flames. Sakura felt sweat forming on her brow and her fierce green eyes persistently pushed her on. Her arms shook with effort and she had to let go. The heat was intoxicating behind her and other objects in the room began to collapse. Smoke started to billow towards her direction in a thick black putrid mist.

' I can't give up' She thought desperately. I want to be with Mommy! She pulled her upper body up with her arms shivering. Her legs kicked desperately. Her leg got hold but her arms gave way – she slipped down again with the scorching heat closing up on her ever faster.

' Sakura!!' She heard her mother cry from outside. The smoke was making her choke. Sakura narrowed her eyes and slammed herself up against the wall. It was now or never. She pulled her body up to the waist, strength failing her. She used her elbows to push her up onto the window ledge. She swung her leg up, crying out with effort. She desperately tried to grab her mother's Alexandrian glass vase and it tipped over. She brought her other leg up and the glass vase rolled. It jammed itself in the window slot. Sakura cried out.

Meanwhile, outside a mother desperately flung her arms out,

' Please! My baby's still in there!' But they ignored her. They didn't understand the accent nor the language she spoke in. Her eyes filled with tears and her expression frantic,

' No! Get off me! Savages! You Savages!'

Leyla was tugging onto the curls of her mother's soft russet hair whilst screaming with sobs. Her mother cried out in anguish as she was being held back. She pointed desperately whilst being dragged away. She saw Sakura hammering against the window with tearful eyes.

' Mother!' Came a loud shout. She desperately turned around, the world traveling in slow motion. There stood the furious brown eyes of a livid brother.

' Sakura!' The mother shouted recklessly. 'Touya! Sakura!' She nodded towards their house that was rapidly burning down. Touya snapped back around at the house and saw the steamed up windows with a pair of tiny hands making imprints. He shook off the soldiers and ran up to the house, ignoring the shouts of the soldiers. He smacked up against a glass object obstructing the window and desperately looked inside. He jumped when he saw a pair of murky green eyes through the window and cried out. He glanced around desperately and saw the flicker of fierce oranges flames inside. He watched in horror as her hands gently slid off the glass and she fell backwards onto the floor, descending off the ledge.

Touya hammered against the glass but saw it useless. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the glass but with no use. ' Sakura ' He cried. With burning eyes, he grabbed the top of the window hole and kicked both his legs through it. The glass shattered and his reflection broke into pieces. Pushing his body through the small window, he roughly fell into the house. The sheer heat propelled him into the wall. He raised an arm over his eyes to shield himself..

' Sakura!' He screamed.

My brother. He was my guardian. The brightest constellation in my otherwise empty night sky which guided me across the stormiest of seas. Whenever I needed support, he used to defend me. Some of the nasty school children who used to mock my green eyes were dealt with by my brother who courageously stood up to them; and I never had any trouble again. The daily arguments between him and I became a ritual and I began to like it because it represented normality. A sense of normality more beautiful than silence itself….

Sakura felt hazy and lost the distinct lines of her surroundings. Amidst the blur the world was silent. She was senseless and in this way she felt totally at calm. Eventually, her world turned a blinding white with a strange ringing. She puzzled for a moment only to be rudely awakened by her brother's frantic shouting. Touya stumbled over, facing the blistering heat of the house that was rapidly burning down. He swept Sakura up into his arms and headed over to the window.  As gently as possible, realizing the life threatening situation blazing behind him. He pushed Sakura through the small window gap and followed after her…

Tumbling out on the ground, he hugged her close to his body and allowed himself to brace the full impact. A few blades of glass cut into his body and especially one across his cheek. He stumbled up, clutching his baby sister Sakura and staggered towards his mother. The soldiers looked at him in shock for a moment before roughly removing Sakura from his arms. Touya cried out but was abruptly struck down. Sakura was handed to another soldier who briefly examined her.

' She can be sold to the market. They should look after her there. I'll make sure a doctor sees her' The soldier smiled down at her face. He obviously had a soft spot for children. Maybe he had children back at home.

Sakura's mother screamed, kicked and cried. But with flailing arms and holding her baby tightly she was dragged away. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and extremely dazed and missing the warm contact of her brother, she saw for the last time – her mother's contorted face now red with tears and her cold eyes piercing through the warm air.

So. The last joyful memories of my mother were of her playing the flute. She was especially talented in the music arts although we were incredibly poor. She could play a reed flute with such precision and melt the heart of the most bitter of hearts. She used to rock me gently to sleep with such melodies and her warm smile used to softly wake me in the morning – a delicate slight touch across my cheek. A laugh. A hug. A song..

Sometimes. When I listen to the cold night I can hear her voice. It intertwines with the stars and flows through the veins of the Earth. It is not any sort of wishful thinking because it is real. She is an Earth spirit. She lives forever in both my memories and the living. Every leaf, every blade of grass, every flower…

She was always exceptionally green fingered in the garden. Could make anything grow. It used to seem to me that wherever she walked, flowers would grow in her footsteps. Of course in the fantastical mind of a small child – it's normal and of course possible. My father..well…

My childish fantasies and thoughts were abruptly lost on the day I lost my mother. She was my link to natural beauty. Now, in the arms of some foreign soldier I was being led over to a large cart of some description. I was laid down next to other bodies. They were either equally as dazed or emotionally swept. I closed my eyes and phased out.

Sakura slightly curled up for warmth. The stench of other people's salty tears, mud and generally fear was intoxicating. Her eyes rolled back and she merely lost consciousness. Her body was not bleeding but there were blisters forming across her limbs. Other children her age were curled up in their own corners crying, parentless and unsure of what else to do. Across the side of the cart, the words ' Slave Market' were scrawled across in white chalk that had been reapplied many times.

The next time she opened her eyes. It was dawning. She was not sure of how much time had passed. Only that the pale whitewash of pastel reds and pinks told her a new day had begun. And also a new era too. Sakura forced herself to look up and saw the putrid black smoke in the sky. Her arms and legs ached but she realized that crying got nowhere; glancing at the kids around her. The rocking of the cart made her sick and there were boulders on the road that were caught under the wheels. We rolled over hills and hills in a continuous drive. In reality, what might not have seemed long, was an eternity with their fates unconfirmed.

They bustled us out. Sakura was weak and exhausted, her feet wavering on my existence in reality. Somehow, she felt detached. She had never been so far from home before and especially without my family. Maybe she would see her family here. She believed strongly that all this commotion would come to an end.

The ground started to rumble.

Sakura felt her hands shaking on the floor of the cart. She instantly feared the worst. Her mother had spoken tales of the plains surrounding their village and of the equilibrium they lived in. Now that balance had been shifted it only meant herds were on the move. On the move? Rephrased. On the stampede.

Sakura glanced at her hands before looking up towards the other children. Her jade eyes glanced over them quickly and most of them were too wrapped up in their own misery to notice. Suddenly, when there was a jolt and Sakura gasped. Her worst fears were confirmed!

The ground began to rumble louder and louder until it turns into waves of vibrations. The children around her began to panic and hammered against the wood of the cart cage, screaming and bawling. The cart notable began to move faster until the thunderous hooves of the horses pulling the cart along gave an edge of hysteria to the already heated atmosphere. The lock began to loosen with the galloping speed until the door began to open. Sakura, who was nearest to the edge by the door began to slide out. She cried out and grabbed onto the floor desperately but her grip failed. Her along with two others slid out with the ripping noise and fast winds surrounding them. They hit the ground in a hard impact and the three of them rolled for a few moments. Sakura felt her arm hurting in extreme pain and tears formed in her eyes. Her head spun but thankfully she had landed in such a way that she had subconsciously embraced the impact. The other two were not so lucky and the bodies of other children lay around her as they fell out of the cart. Most were getting up, dazed and confused. Some however lay still. To sleep forever.

Sakura stumbled up and snapped around only to find quagmire-zebras galloping towards her in a massive herd. Her pupils widened in fear as she pulled herself up and started to sprint. Anyone who had survived the impact hauled themselves up and followed. Fear drove them on and adrenaline raced in their veins. Sakura ran as fast as her legs and fatigue allowed. Past rocks and trees. She leapt over depressions in the ground. The screams of all of them echoed the air with the ever-nearing reverberating pounding of hooves. The ground shook and the vibrations ran up their legs. One quagmire in a blur of pale brown stripes galloped past her. Sakura kept her concentration in front of her. Another overtook her to the left. Her hair band slowly loosened and fluttered out of her hair onto the ground.

An older boy over took Sakura and Sakura kept her eyes on him intently. It gave her something to concentrate on. Suddenly, a high-pitched cry escaped from a figure just behind Sakura. Sakura's head snapped around and she saw a fallen figure with ebony hair flying around her head. Her heart ached in a distinct pang. She couldn't just leave her behind as in the corner of her eye, a huge cloud of dust was forming..

Quagmires approaching fast.

Sakura ran a few steps back and grabbed the girl's arm.

' Hurry!' She cried. The girl nodded and pushed herself up, almost shoving Sakura off her. Her fierce red eyes shot straight through Sakura causing her to stumble back.

' Get off me!' She snarled. Sakura nodded numbly before running away, unable to understand why she was so angry with her..

Her eyes pricked with emerald tears as she gave a fleeting look behind her. That girl was a fast runner as she soon overtook Sakura. Sakura whimpered as pain begun to build up in her legs; the lactic acid burning her muscles with its intoxicating poison. Her eyes stung as her muscles began to spasm and a headache developed. Her pace notably became slower and three or four quagmires over took her each side. The rumbling became a constant din that echoed in Sakura's ears. Sakura glanced back again and cried out as a quagmire was right behind her. She pushed herself harder but felt the shadow of the quagmire tower over her. She smelt the rustic smell of its sandy coat and fear sharply and her surroundings that were so well defined to her eyes now became a blur with exhaustion. Her foot tripped over a rock and she flew forward. Her body made an impact with the sandy ground as her side skidded forward.

' Over there!' Came a deep male voice…

She waited for the heavy hooves to strike her frail body..

A boy on his dark bay horse snapped his head around and pulled back his hand with electric sparks forming between his fingers. A fiery orange began to form in a small ball of fire and he punched his hand forward. The orb of fire blasted across and hit a quagmire, throwing it onto its side. He kicked his horse into its side hard and the horse replied with a whinny. He galloped across and threw another orb at another quagmire threatening this young girl. The quagmire screamed in a high whinny as it skidded across the ground.

Sakura looked up to see another quagmire blasted out of its misery. Although her life was threatened and fear pounded in her veins…she felt her life unworthy of this defenseless creatures which were being culled…but..how? Guilt ran through her as she closed her eyes…

She turned her head and saw a hazy dark outline. A quagmire galloped past her; deafening her ears and she covered her head with her hands - curling up into a tight ball. The main stampede began to catch up and fiery orb after fiery orb hit tens of quagmires until the boy was beginning to lose his battle of protecting this young girl. He leapt off his horse and sprinted over, standing in front of her. He raised his hands and closed his eyes, hidden under his semi long chestnut hair. Stretching out his palms he shouted,

' Inferno!' A larger sphere of fire formed between his hands and began to expand rapidly. The golden red lining grew until it became a great globe surrounding both himself and his victim. Any quagmire that made a mad dash towards them was instantly hurled away – usually hitting another quagmire and causing whinnies of pain as other quagmires stampeded over them. His hands began to shake in his anger and he cried out again,

' Inferno!' in a cry of fury. Sakura's eyes opened once more and she found flickers of flame surrounding her. She cried out in her utmost fear. Her eyes became huge: wide-eyed with fear. The emerald irises, which were usually warm and glowing, were now vacant and feeling only one emotion. Her skin turned to a pale white as her eyes shot from flame to flame. Her limbs trembled and her breathing rapidly increased to almost hyperventilation..

The globe began to tremble with weakness as quagmires began to overtake its power. It caused the dome to crack but the boy refused to break down..or hold back.

He pulled back both of his slender arms and straightened them. In a war cry he sliced them both through the air so they crossed over in front of him in a horizontal swoop.

' Blade Incinerate!' A slim semi circular shape of glowing metallic red flew towards the stampede and dispersed them rapidly as they fell. Sakura could feel their pain. She could hear them scream. She could see them fall and cry out. She cried out,

' Stop! Stop! Please! It hurts!' Tears formed in her glassy eyes and slid down her cheeks. They dropped down onto the sandy ground that thirstily absorbed her sorrows. 

The boy looked back and shook his head. He didn't understand. Was she this ungrateful to his works? He gritted his teeth and cried out 'blade incinerate' again and again until he was shivering from exhaustion. Yet to his extreme frustration many quagmires were still riding towards him. One struck him and he fell back into Sakura. They both slipped back..

Sakura felt his pressing warmth against her and pinched her eyes tight,

' I can't let my hero down. He's saved my life. I can't! Please help him. Somebody. Mom! Help him..' Her hands gripped his shoulders with his back lying across her stomach. ' I have to help him'

A quagmire leapt over the pile of stunned quagmires and Sakura's pupils widened. She instinctively rolled over with every last effort she could exert. She bit her lip hard until it began to bleed freely. With her head bent back she screamed out,

' Help!'

An older man on a roan horse reared up, brown eyes open wide with dread. He desperately tried to look around for the source of the sound. He couldn't find his son, he couldn't see his son!

Sakura desperately shook the boy, a quagmire's hoof striking the ground near her head. She tried to tuck them both in but heard a sickening crack. Her eyes darted to her arm where a quagmire had hit. She couldn't feel the pain, she felt numb. Almost immediately she felt the excruciating pain as her nerves were internally ripped and she quickly glanced around at the hooves of the quagmires that plummeted on the ground near them. Her head resting on his back, she shut her eyes tight and felt herself losing her subconscious…

A pine green mist that turned to an inexplicable dazzling white star formed as a small teardrop shape in front of them. It quickly bolted around them as a comet before forming a perfect circle. The shooting star spiraled upwards before disappearing in a shower of sparks. The wind picked up and both bodies lifted off the ground slowly. Sakura's body was lifted off the ground until she was in a standing position – her arms elegantly falling to her side and feet sliding together with one in front of the other. The boy was also lifted into the air and he stood in mid air facing Sakura. The quagmires beneath ran through unaware.

Instantly, both eyes opened as dew drops, sparkling like liquid sunshine swirled around both of them. Wounds healed, spirits lightened. Sakura felt a distinctive blank in her memory..Where was she? Her eyes darted around and she realized with astonishment. She was off the ground!!

The father stopped dead in astonishment; his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. The stampede of quagmires passed through and a beautiful smile broke across his face.

The mist slowly dropped and they were both gently lowered onto the ground. Both on their feet, they looked at each other. The boy could plainly see her sparkling forest coloured eyes – holding so many shades of green and representing the allure of life itself. Her disheveled hair, pointing out in many sharp angles and dirty face brightly contrasted to this.. he couldn't help but smirk.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the much too long hair that covered much of his face. She could see his hair was brown but didn't find it too interesting. She longed to see what was under the hair…

' Sakura' She held out her hand, unsure of what else to do.

The boy tilted his head. He didn't understand their form of greeting. She smiled and beamed at him. He instantly blushed and walked away. Sakura watched him intensely. He felt like a hawk was watching him.

The father rode over quickly and almost catapulted himself off his horse. He grabbed his son and held him tight.

' Don't you ever do that again!' He whispered.

Sakura's eyes stung and watered. She didn't know the whereabouts of her father…but..mother…

The man looked up at this strange girl. He straightened his body and cleared his throat,

' I didn't realize there was another one blessed.' He murmured. 'What's your name?'

' Sakura' She replied, blinking slowly. She didn't want to hold out her hand and be polite.

' I think we ought to take you home..'

In these few minutes, my mind had matured years ahead. I understood what most young children of my age had no compulsive idea of. Whereas they based their judgement on instinct; I could tell the smallest of moralities. Wrong from right; right to wrong. Of course, nothing in life is this simple. In reality, there is nothing utterly wrong – I mean without reason. But I was one stage further..though I was unaware.

' Home? I have no home sir' I replied.

Out of the desert a wagon appeared with the hooves of the horses beating the ground in a haunted memory.

' Wait sir! She is with us'

The father turned around and bowed his head.

' Dear Roman' The soldier saluted and the wagon stopped slowly. The soldier stepped down and walked over to Sakura. She felt immediately intimidated by his larger presence. He picked her up with ease and walked to the back of the wagon. The father frowned,

' Sir! Where are you taking her? Back home?'

' Yes citizen. We are' The soldier nodded and Sakura cried out as he shut the doors of the wagon. She hammered against the doors feeling the familiar scenery.

' Don't leave me!' She howled. ' Mother!' She knelt down. Her eyes pinched shut as the ghostly memories of her mother pierced her.

Memory always returns in many foul ways…I'm afraid to say…I, the younger girl..never managed to grasp onto the concept of memories. To me, it was as if I was reliving the past. It made everything all the more painful. I thought I made a bond with these people. In a way, I thought they might accept me and take me home. He could be my father that I never knew. And the boy could have been my friend. The boy could never replace my brother Touya no matter what he did however..

The father raised his voice again, ' where is her home? I would like to visit her sometime'

' Far away' The soldier replied. He picked himself up onto the driving seat and whipped the back of the horses with his reins.

' But Sir!'

The soldier only saluted and rode off, leaving a trail of sand. The father looked into the distance where the quagmires were galloping off. He gripped his son's shoulder.

' Son. We have to find her.'

The father mounted onto his horse and looked at his son who was in a daze.

' Syaoran? Come on my son. On your horse. Let us go' Syaoran looked round and nodded.

Past the bodies of the children of which the father just had to raise a finger before the bodies disappeared into dust. Releasing the soul to Elysium – the heaven of the Roman dead.

They both rode a considerable distance behind the wagon but never let it leave their sight.

I felt utterly gutted. I was sitting in the back of the cart, swaying with it. I felt distinctly sick. My memory was somehow hazy and all I could remember was the pounding of hooves in my eardrums. I wanted to throw up but I lacked the strength to. I hadn't eaten for a while. I could have eaten a horse. Tempting since they were leading me…alone. I was alone. I realized! I thought back to the dead bodies of the children that had been massacred by the quagmire but felt blank in emotion. Perhaps it was shock or realizing they had the easy way out of a life that was going to be nothing short of hell….

Sakura just closed her eyes and abruptly fell asleep – fatigue was a killer. In what seemed no time at all, the doors banged open and Sakura was roughly pulled out. He pushed her forward and she walked – dazed and blinking furiously at the sunshine. Had it been two days? Three?

Her eyes widened and immediately saddened. Around her there was smoke from fires and a huge wooden stand had been erected. People from her village and others surrounding them were there. She recognized them! Her eyes blinked tears as she was hustled into a queue. There was so many people and so much shouting. She looked round and could see in the distance..her village. Or what was left of it. The smoke from the burning houses was dying down and the flames gone. The ground was parched, dry, broken. The river was no more. The leaves from the trees had fallen.

She forced herself to turn away. There was anger but there was also pain. She walked on in the queue with older girls in front of her and behind. The boys were in a different queue and there were crowds of people hustling and bustling. Sakura could see the huge extravagant wagons with big burly slaves. There were women wearing the most expensive satin dark blues and reds. There were men in dazzling white togas and children who looked sparkling clean. This was a foreign world.

She could hear an extremely loud voice with plenty of hushing,

' I say 20,000 for this fine slave. Fine as she is! 21 000! 25 000! Any advances from 25 000? 26 000 sir? No? No?! Okay! 25 000 to that young gentleman over there'

Sakura couldn't see anything except the struggling body of a girl wearing steel handcuffs as she was led over to a rich family. She cursed herself for being short. She didn't understand again this whole principle. Neither why her village was up in smoke. But she did know this wasn't a game.

Before much time, she met a large wooden step and saw the keen eyes of the man standing on the platform. He waved his hand towards him, urging her to stand up. When Sakura looked on with her furious green eyes, she was pushed on. She stumbled up onto the platform..

The father of Syaoran pushed his way forward and could vaguely see her small body. Instantly he recognized her. He glanced around the crowd and was gleeful at his luck.

'Daedandre!' He called out. ' Daedandre' He called out again, louder. A woman with dark hair that tinged blue in the sunlight turned around. Her golden ear rings sparkled in the sunlight with polished sapphires, matching her watery blue eyes.

' Livalens!' She cried. Her husband turned around with his sandy hair and the same watery eyes. He grinned,

' Dear Yului! I see your son Syaoran is here too! Come over! Excuse my kind sir, could you let my companions through?'

Yului and Syaoran pushed their way through the tightly packed crowd.

' 30 000! Look at those green eyes folks! You're not going to find another pair like those? If I didn't know better, I'd buy her for myself! 35 000! Excellent bid mam!'

Yului cleared his throat and shouted,

' 45 000!'

The two Daedandre's looked at eachother then back at Yului Lyae.

' That's a high bid. We can barely see her! She looks so scrawny!' Mr Kano Daedandre noted.

' 50 000' Came another bid.

' 65 000' Shouted Yului. ' I know'

' 70 000' The crowd gasped, this kind of money they were unable to afford for a single slave. This woman was persistent. Maybe she had a fetish for green..

' 80 000' Yului bellowed with gritted teeth.

' Do you have this kind of money for a slave?' Kano asked politely.

Yului shook his head. Kano glanced at his wife, Maeko. Kano and Maeko were father and mother of their little girl Tomoyo of whom Maeko's slave held at her side, rocking her gently.

' 100 000' The woman cried. Yului muttered a swear word under his breath.

' 120 000' He replied. ' She's a Celestial! She performs white magic! You should have seen her! Right from the books back at home! She performed beyond grade 3!' He thought to himself. Kano didn't understand this. He didn't believe in magic and Yului wanted to keep it this way. Instead, he hurriedly whispered,

' Do you realise that you can later sell on green eyes for over a million sesterces? Its been rumoured that Emperor Hadius has a fetish for them!'

' 130 000!' Damn that woman.

' 150 000!' Yului shouted. Kano stared at him in disbelief. Yului nodded.

' 160 000!' The woman retorted.

Kano cried,

' 250 000!'

The crowd was silent. No one muttered a word. The competitor was also silent. Outraegeous price for a slave!!

The man on stage gulped before murmuring, ' any advances? Going. Gone!'

The crowd cheered.

Sakura had watched this battle from a distance and was oblivious to what was going on. It had all happenned so quickly!

I heard big numbers being shouted out. Despite the fact the language in our village was similar to that of Latin, it was not entirely the same. I did not understand a lot of the vocabularly. Suddenly, a collosal dark man came up to me and clinked two circular handcuffs around my hands. He smelt disgusting and I was made a face. He pulled me over to a bowl of hot liquid. Fire. I instinctively lost all control. I cried out with blaring green eyes. I hated fire! It killed everyone I knew! It killed my village, separated me from my mother! It separated me from my brother!

A red glowing hot tong was waved in front of Sakura's face. She recoiled and began to scream. Her arm was gripped tightly until it was almost bruised. He punched the tong onto her arm and Sakura wailed in pain.

' No! Don't mark her!' Yului and Kano shouted desperately.

Tears fell freely from her eyes. Fire was her enemy. Fire was her fear. Fire was everything she didn't want to be. She hated the way it spreaded its torture. She hated the way it burnt and inflicted pain..she was petrified to an almost phobia of the blaze…the way it traps and seperates you…restricts you…constricts you..

She was abruptly picked up, and pushed into the crowd of people where she would be led to her new property masters. Sakura stumbled and fell onto her side. Yului and Kano rushed over, pushing highly respectable people out of the way and stepped in front of her. They nodded off the large slave and Yului picked up Sakura.

Kano was close to euphoria. It was out of his dreams to have such a prize!

' I will keep her Yului and raise her as a proper slave with proper discipline. Don't you worry. She will be well fed and well looked after. She can accompany my daughter Tomoya on the rare occasion. You will earn a considerable amount of the profit when I sell her to Emperor Hadius. Hail him!'

Yului felt guilty of the lie but could not let this girl go. She was an extremely valuable asset and he was glad that Kano fell for his plan.

Yului lead on with Sakura in his arms. Kano followed with his family. Syaoran was by his father's side intently looking at the mark on the girl's arm. It was a Roman eagle with a number '249'.

It hurt so much. My arm ached and felt like it was on fire itself. I couldn't believe anything else other than fire was my enemy. It still is. It's the single destroyer of everything and anything in its path. I hate it more than hatred itself. To me, fire only represents something close to hell. Now I was heading to my new life. In my New home. New. Everything was oh so new….but I wanted the old and the familiar.

Syaoran gingerly touched the eagle and recoiled his hand immediately, it felt hot to the touch. But it was a familiar feeling. It was fire…

…………………………..

I desperately need an alpha reader!!!!! Desperately!!! My spelling and grammer sucks! Hehe partial laziness and partially because I write so strangely! I apologise!

This may be confusing but please don't give up on me! I used to write digimon fiction as a kid but I'm having a try at a different sort of anime. :D

I hope you've read this far and _please review_ : ) Your feedback will be valuable to me.

Oh and um

Sakura – slaves don't have surnames. If any, 'Daedandre', the family who own her would her hers.)

Tomoyo (Daedandre)

Syaoran (Livalens)

Meilin (Livalens)

Syaoran's parents

Mr Yului Livalens           - Yului

Mrs Yelan Livalens      - Yelan

Tomoyo's parents 

Mr Kano Daedandre     - Kano

Mrs Maeko Daedandre  - Maeko

Damn. My creativity is running dry. What crap names…ahh well. Its not about the names its about the story [tries to remain proud]

Sorry for plainly soiling the character's names. Oh..and making up..characters…

Forgive me!

xXx


	3. Change

……

Hey! Thank you for all those nice reviews : )

The Crystally Water: Um. Sorry bout Tomoya's mother's name. I'd tried to find out what it was but I'm hopeless! ' hehe. I'll just stick it as Maeko for now but trust me…ill put something about that in the plot. Sonomi it will be! As for the other questions – sit tight and you'll find out ; )

Seniya : Thank you very much. I hope you like chapter two!

Lonewolfside: Thanks! I'm truly touched : ) You're too kind!

The Mystic Warrior: Hope you like chapter two! And I hope I've really got you hooked too!

Darkmirth: I know! I could shoot that author. I think she's gone so it is okay! : ) -thumbs up- hehe thank you again! What a compliment : )

AQ: thank you for that luck! I need it! Damn! My exams are evil! I suppose I've failed my life! But hey, its okay! Fanfiction is my saviour! My results come out on my BIRTHDAY! lol I hope you like chapter two!

……

I examined the big marble walls of this rather humungous house. The roof had strange serrations and the huge white pillars lined the entrance. What a house! In comparison to my village shack, this was a palace! Quickly glancing around I saw the other large houses in the neighbourhood. Some had brick red roofs and others had granite but all in all – they were all colossal! This one had engravings of vines intricately etched on with gold leaf and I struggled to see the top of the ceiling when I stepped through the large mahogany doors…

Sakura was taken back by such a huge house. She stumbled towards it and glanced back at Yului with wide eyes. He smiled kindly, seeing that she'd never seen such a building. He gently touched her shoulder to lead her on. Sakura looked at all the neat plants laid out in the garden either side of the pathway. It was all so organized and well looked after. Through the doors she opened her eyes in awe at the height of the house. There was a square hole above her and a small pool of water in front of her. Everywhere were paintings and engravings of various Gods and Goddesses she had heard of – brought to life. Sakura walked on, following Yului.

' Kano?' Yului inquired. ' Where will Sakura stay? And she must learn the lessons of slavemanship'

' She will stay in the slave quarters over there' Kano pointed to the left. There were small rooms with a simple bed and table accompanied by a chair. Sakura nodded. She understood that she was staying there.

Syaoran stepped through the doors and examined his familiar surroundings. His eyes fell on this new girl and he watched her with his amber eyes as she looked around, eyes up and blindly moving her feet.

' I dare say, your boy needs a hair cut' Kano laughed as he looked over. Syaoran glared back at him.

' Possibly. He won't even let his mother approach him with scissors' Yului sighed. Kano shook his head,

'Fiery spirited boy' Kano grinned.

Yului examined the sundial from a distance in the garden,

'I'd best be off. I'll come back another time. In a few days perhaps. Come Syaoran. You have much training to attend to'

They exchanged a Roman handshake with both hands – one on top of the other. Sakura tilted her head in curiosity at this.

Yului walked up to Sakura and ruffled her hair,

' Enjoy your stay here little one' And he walked off. Syaoran and Sakura gave each other a glance before he followed his father.

' So!' Kano clasped his hands together, rubbing them. ' Meet Zara!' Kano clapped his hands hard and a girl walked out from the kitchen. She had no smile on her face. Sakura looked at her stunning feather blonde hair with those grey eyes. She looked so exotic!

' Sakura' Sakura held both her hands out and Zara's eyes shifted onto her. Sakura blinked and lowered her hands seeing Zara's emotionless face.

' Now Zara. Be nice!'

Zara hissed at him and Kano struck her with the back of his hand.

' You act like an animal? You get treated like an animal!' Kano harshly whispered. Sakura stepped back, her green eyes shaking with tears. Zara looked at Sakura with a bruise gradually developing on her cheek. She offered her a smile that didn't spread to the rest of her face. It was only the lips that lifted up.

' You will tea-ch her how to co-ok Zara. Not only that, you will tea-ch her how to cle-an!' He accented every syllable. Zara didn't respond.

' Understood?' Kano raised his voice and Zara gave a nod. Sakura was petrified. Kano pointed to the kitchen and Zara walked over with a grace in her step. Sakura, seeing Kano's eyes, followed.

She walked through a bustling kitchen with another two slaves cooking away. The smells were different to her usual home cooking of spices but it was pleasant nevertheless. The heat was intoxicating and she couldn't stand heat. When she saw the fire under the stove, she froze and stumbled back. Her back pressed against the kitchen counter.

Lorna, an older slave glanced over,

' Hi! You're new I guess. Welcome. What is it?' Lorna's eyebrows furrowed. Lorna's darker partner replied,

' She fear fire!' And pointed over towards her. Lorna nodded,

' You're right. Poor child. She might have had a bad experience at the slave market. You know this kind of thing always happens these days. Well, whatever happens, she's got to get over it'

Lorna went over and wiped her hands on her apron. She then held her hand out,

' Come on' She whispered gently. Sakura couldn't hear, her eyes were fixed on the burning fire. Zara stepped over promptly and grabbed Sakura, shoving her roughly forward into the table top.

' Zara!' Lorna cried. 'Don't be so harsh on her!'

Zara grabbed Sakura's shoulder and pulled back a bowl of spices. She pointed at one of them and threw them in the boiling stove. Sakura begun to whimper softly, being so close to a burning flame. Zara looked at her with her dark gray eyes, reminding Sakura of a rising storm. Sakura nodded and repeated what Zara did. Zara promptly walked over to a carcass and Sakura's body froze. They were cannibals. They ate animals of the earth!! She strictly ate plants but this; this was a quagmire! She could see the stripes and..

Sakura cried out and ran out of the kitchen. Zara followed after her and grabbed Sakura by her hair. Sakura howled as Zara dragged her back in. She pointed to the carcass and Sakura furiously shook her head.

' Zara!' Lorna shouted urgently, ' Maybe she doesn't enjoy cooking! Try teaching her to clean'

This task proved to be much easier. Zara took a cloth and showed Sakura how to dust be wiping it gently across a surface. Sakura followed. Zara then showed her how to clean the floors. Sakura followed. The dusting. Sakura followed. Adding wood to the fireplace. Sakura followed. Cleaning items of clothing with ash. Sakura followed..

Sakura began to grow tired of following and wanted to relax – spend some time on her own perhaps. She didn't dare show this to Zara who followed her every move with shallow eyes. Zara pointed to the floor and walked off into the kitchen to continue her duties.

Sakura pulled the bowl of water and clothe towards her, setting about to clean the floor. It hurt her back and her hands as she scrubbed the floor mercilessly. Her hand continually traveling in circles on the floor, she softly hummed. It was her mother's lullaby that she played on the flute. How she loved it..

How she missed her mother. Tears began to brim but she couldn't abandon her task or else Zara would come after her. That was the last thing she wanted. On completing the hall, she felt glorious at her achievement. She stood with cloth in hand. Her arms ached but at least she'd completed a task. Zara walked in and nodded at the clean floor. The sun, beaming through the square hole in the ceiling glimmered across the fresh floor. Zara walked over and pointed to the floor in the dining room to the left…

I suppose it was heartless. But, every slave had to go through this ordeal. I remember the first pains in my arms and legs. It used to rip through my body at night and I used to cry, whispering urgently to my mother over and over again. She never came and day upon day I wished she would. I believed in my heart honestly that she would come and save me…

' She's done a stunning job on the floors!' Kano nodded. Maeko smiled. She recalled back to the days when she was a slave, Sonomi. That word felt so soft on her lips. Yet it held such degradation she couldn't bear to think of it. They called her Sonomi…they ordered Sonomi…

' Sakura. I suggest you go and change into your new clothes and relax for a few hours' Maeko glanced at her bruised limbs. 'You have worked hard'

Kano looked at his wife strangely. ' A break? When she does such a good job?'

Sakura blushed. Maeko nodded gravely. ' It is time she learnt more of the skills such as flower arrangement in the dining room. Before I teach her however, she must get clean and changed'

Kano laughed, ' What a status. You should feel lucky Sakura'

Maeko tilted her head, ' We ought to treat her well. Yului said she would be worth it' Maeko then abruptly walked off.

Sakura wandered around the house, examining all the walls and paintings. There was a strange one with a woman standing naked on a seashell. She touched the wall in her curiosity. Her hair was long and curly in all its lustrous glory. To the left of her was the archer. She equally looked noble with her tied back. Sakura tilted her head at the moon shining behind her. She walked over,

' Artemis. Selene. Luna'

Sakura turned around. A young girl her age was standing there, looking up at the paintings too. She looked so beautiful in a sapphire blue toga with intricate platinum clips on each shoulder. A soft ribbon was tied around her waist with her dark hair tumbling down in ringlets. In the light, it sparkled blue just like her sapphire eyes. Sakura blushed, turning away.

' Goddess of the moon. Hunting. Creatures. Childbirth. The glades and the evergreen forests.' The girl repeated softly but monotonously.

Sakura nodded. She vaguely got the meaning. ' Whats your name?' The girl continued.

' Sakura' Came a whispered reply. The girl walked to Sakura's side,

' I'm Tomoyo. Welcome here. You're my age?'

Sakura said slowly, 'I'm almost six'

' Same' Tomoyo smiled softly and Sakura instantly warmed at heart. Of all the people she feared in the house, she was the only person she could relate to.

' I get lonely here sometimes' Tomoyo continued. ' Have you ever been lonely?'

Sakura nodded, eyes closed. 'Very'

' You're mature' Tomoyo pointed out. 'Most slaves are so immature'

Sakura giggled gently. ' Thank you'

' You also have a strange accent. Where are you from?'

A pang instantly struck hard in her heart. 'I'm from a small village. Far away'

' That's interesting' Sakura could see she had been trained in the art of speech. She spoke so eloquently and held herself so proudly with her hands clasped in front of her.

' Tomoyo!' Maeko called. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura before walking off, gliding across the floor.

Sakura watched her leave with happier eyes, maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

Once upon inspecting the house, Sakura looked for other things.

I remember being impressed with the house. But I yearned for more. I wanted my own space. My bedroom was well, satisfactory I suppose but it wasn't enough to fulfill my desires of having my private space. I left the large house and entered the extremely well kept garden. In the distance I could hear the soft pulsing of water and the birds sung magnificently. My feet felt so warm on the grass. I strolled down the garden, looking at the large magnolia and blossom trees. Sakura, my name meant blossom. Strange..

I walked past these areas and a large vegetable area where they grew some of the strangest things I'd ever seen. There were also big trees growing big orange things. I came to learn these were oranges. Lovely. I found them sweet to eat but rather acidic on the tongue. I looked through some large bushes and my eyes grew wide. Here, there was a small patch of relatively bare soil. This plot was obviously unkempt. A smile broke across my face. Sure, I couldn't see my mother but nothing stopped me from practicing the arts she taught me. They were basic but it was a start. Maybe I could teach myself!

Sakura's eyes were shining gloriously as she rummaged the bare soil with her hands. If she could find some seeds, she could plant them and begin her own research into her area of earth power and healing. Her heart soared and she felt her mother there somehow. She removed some of the weeds with her small fingers before heading back into the house with thoroughly grubby hands.

' Sakura' She heard a call. Lorna.

Sakura ran towards her in the kitchen, being careful to avoid Zara. She stepped round boiling pots but thankfully, nothing was lit. There were no carcasses of meat. The place felt thoroughly warmer and less much of a butcher bar. Lorna tutted,

' Look at your hands! Go wash them on the sink. Now I want you to go and change and bring this tray of herbal tea to master Kano's office! It's upstairs on the right, down the corridor and on the left. You can't miss it. Just tell him there's a tray of canomile tea with lemon seasoning for him. ' Lorna smiled and indicated over to the tap. Sakura walked over and looked curiously at the tap. Lorna's dark friend, Rita, showed Sakura how to turn the tap on and off. Sakura grinned at this device. She turned it on and off a few times, proud at her new skill. Rita smiled.

Sakura walked to her bedroom, on the first left into the house. Her feet pattered on the cold marble floor. She curiously moved through the bead curtain, feeling the individual stones with her fingertips. She had seen these before. There, she found a pair of strange looking objects on the floor. She guessed these were supposed to slip on your feet. Sandals. She'd seen people wear these with a strange parting of toes at the front. She took off her rags and slipped on a hazel coloured toga. It was simple to assemble. It had two shoulder links made out of brass. Three holes – one large one for the head, two for the arms. The dress was long, it was just under her knees and you could wear it whatever way round you wished.

She left her bedroom and returned to the kitchen. She carefully picked up the tray that Lorna had thankfully lightened. Lorna called,

' Be careful!'

Sakura replied, ' I will'

She walked up the marble steps, trying to get accustomed to her new sandals. They felt so strange on her feet. She walked down the large corridor and came upon a wooden contraption. She cleared her throat,

' A tray!' She said. 'For you. Master Kano' Sakura said nervously. She heard footsteps and the wood slid away to the right. Sakura was taken back. Strange device this. A sliding blind door made out of pinewood.

' Oh thank you Sakura' He took the tray and walked in. Sakura, hungrily looked inside the room and her jaw dropped.

Never in my life had I seen so many papers in my life. Stacks and stacks, rows upon rows. I had to resist the urge to sprint in and dive into all that parchment. My eyes were obviously wide open and with my gawking jaw, Kano instinctively replied,

' Something wrong Sakura?'

I could instantly tell it was wrong for a slave to stare so I shook my head vigorously before running away. Kano shrugged whilst indulging himself in his canomile tea, nicely lined with a porcelain cup.

I gradually became accustomed to the many tasks within the household. I avoided the kitchen at all costs because the…well, fire and burning…creatures.. I couldn't stand it. Instead, I did most of the cleaning and dusting. I also arranged the flowers and it was said, I would eventually be given the privilege of walking to the market and buying goods for the kitchen. I snort. What a privilege.

Yului returned in a few days, without Syaoran much to my dismay. I sometimes used to wonder about him. Somewhere in my memory, he was there. But I could never quite put my finger on it. After a while, I put it away from my mind and continued with my chores. Yului's visits became less frequent and even though I asked about Syaoran's health, I would get the same reply 'He's fine. Doing well'. Yului could see me slotting into a normal lifestyle so within a few months. He almost stopped visiting all together. Maybe it was because he met Kano out in the drinking houses at night. Maybe it was because he had his hands full with Syaoran's training. I don't know. Nevertheless, life was becoming routine.

Although there was a minor problem I had. I had this bitter hunger for exploring that office. That library. My language had vastly improved and my village accent had largely disappeared apart from the frequent word. I hungered for knowledge n the area of my arts. I wanted to see but I didn't dare because the other slaves said it was strictly prohibited. Day on day I used to give him trays of tea and memorize in my mind a section of the office with its teeming parchment supply. I wanted a pen! I wanted a blank parchment! Or even better, I wanted a parchment with writing already on it.

One night, when Kano had left to the drinking house so I thought, I quietly sat up on my bed. It was rock solid and my back ached a little but that was nothing in comparison to my adrenaline and hunger. It was a bottomless pit of starvation in my mind. I swung my legs around silently and bare foot, slipped through the bead curtain as quietly as I could. I could hear the snoring of Lorna next door and this partially covered the sound of the beads twittering. It was the dead of night.

With my blood pounding in my ears, I swiftly traveled across the floor. I cannot tell how many times I doubted myself and wished to go back but I pushed myself further and further. I flew up the steps and with my back pressed against the wall, I tip toed down to the office entrance. My eyes were wide and I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as possible. My heart was beating hard against my rib cage and I feared someone may have heard it. My hand reached up and I touched the wood. Then my senses got over me and I returned back to bed.

This happened many a time. It became almost a ritual. It used to satisfy me temporarily but a few weeks later..

' Sakura. I'll be away for a few days discussing matters in the city. Attend the house floors and…'

I couldn't resist. I slipped into the office and my hands begun to tremble. He wouldn't be here and even so, even if he was here, he wouldn't notice a few volumes going missing. I stepped over and felt the silky touch of the parchment between my fingers. Eagerly, I took a large chunk for he would never know. I kept looking around in the shadows of the office to make sure no one had seen. The desk was a ghostly silhouette and the open window showed the numerous bright stars. Mother….

No time for that I thought. I took a large armload and left the office. I swiftly returned to my room and placed them under my bed with the cloth cover over, so they should not be seen. As soon as I had done that and stood back, marveling my accomplishment, the bead curtain shifted and I leapt out of my skin.

There stood Zara with an inquisitive look.

' I just wanted some water' I said softly. Zara growled and pushed me back onto the bed. I shook with fear, had she seen? Was she going to tell Maeko? Was she going to tell Kano? What would they do? Beat me? Sell me off?

But Zara just gave me a glance out of the corner of her eye and left. The beads rippled and rattled after her. I couldn't help but smile. I'd done it! I shivered with excitement and under the moonlight, with my back facing the bead curtain door, lest someone comes in – I began reading. Guess I'd chosen politics. There were large words in there and sentences I didn't understand but I set about as hard as I could to learn…

For months and months I did this. I hid the guilty look on my face as best as I could. I begun to befriend Tomoyo at the briefest of moments but Maeko kept her away from me as much as possible. Occasionally, when she wasn't looking, she'd pass me a small bit of parchment. I'd go away and read it intently. We used to discuss little matters, like the family and important events coming up, what our favourite colour was etc. She made my life all the more bearable because she was my only real human contact. Everyone else was a world apart and had a higher status mentally than me. Tomoyo and I were on equal footing in our likes and dislikes. Age might have played a factor but we shared common grounding on disliking pain. We both despised Zara. Zara used to brush Tomoyo's hair in the morning and ordered me around. We both understood why we both hated her.

I learnt to write thanks to her. I gradually developed my own handwriting.

Time passed and I was gradually passing through the parchments at the office. I'd read about poets, literature, history, geography, new inventions and politics! This was the world I lived in. Back at the village, we had none of this!

My little patch of garden that I visited as much as possible was still bare although I sometimes grew lavender for various things. I would have loved herbs of my own!

Birthday's passed. They weren't that special. I don't remember when I was born and even so, I don't remember celebrating my birthday either. I was born sometime during August, when flowers were in full bloom and warmth enveloped the lands.

There was the occasional banquet in which I had a special bath and I served foods, turning up my nose to extravagant meats such as peacocks – such beautiful creatures wasted..

One day …

Tomoyo shouted, 'Sakura! The door!'

' Hold a minute Tomoyo' Sakura called. She ran over to the door and opened it,

' Yes? How may I help you Sir?'

Sakura was stunned. 'Yului? Sir?'

He hadn't visited for so long. It had been years. And who was that behind him? None other than his son Syaoran. Sakura blushed instantly but collected herself and opened the door.

' Come in' She mumbled. Yului smiled,

' How beautiful and humble you have grown my dear. Is Kano in?'

At that very moment, Kano walked over roaring with laughter and they hugged, patting each other's backs.

'Long time no see my friend! How was that expedition in the San mountains?'

' It was most interesting. Syaoran learnt the martial arts and refined his kills there most infinitely!' Yului referred to his son.

' Glad to hear!' Kano smiled. He looked at Syaoran. ' How you have grown!'

' Thank you sir'

Sakura was stunned. His voice was lower than before. He had developed muscle from his expedition and he had obviously been tamed with a haircut. The boy before looked like a mere shadow in comparison to him now. His eyes were fiery and this daunted Sakura heavily. Sakura became self-conscious and put a hand over the branding on her arm. She'd grown accustomed to hate it because it instantly degraded her to everyone else.

Syaoran's eyes flickered over Sakura but he kept his sight straight. Sakura bowed her head before retreating and her nerves jittering.

Yului called,

' Wait Sakura! I need to talk to you for a moment. I would like to ask you if you would come to my villa for a while. You will learn the further arts of a slave'

Arts? What arts are there?! How to clean the floor with the back of your hand? Or Standing?

Sakura stopped dead. ' But Sir..'

Kano raised an eyebrow,

' We require her services here friend! I was not notified of this ' He stated.

' Ah but Kano, this is for the hm hm. You know who!' Yului winked.

' The Em..oh..why of course. That would be no problem' Kano laughed.

Sakura turned white. Her library! Tomoyo! Everything she loved here! Her garden!

' It will only be for a while. I assure you' Yului smiled….

' Oh God' Sakura shuddered. 'I have to live with Syaoran. Why am I unable to cope with this?'

Maybe it was because he had that edge of fire in his personality and appearance. He had an aura of something. Oh how wrong I was!!!!

……………………………..

Yay! So Sakura and Syaoran finally meet. Hehe fireworks for next chapter!

Oh and to that email! This is like a small history. We shall dive into the main story of hero Syaoran and heroine Sakura saving things once the major tragedy happens ; ) Time will catch up and already is! Oh yes and naturally..Sakura and Syaoran will hate eachother at first : ) I mean, they both represent the opposite ideals ; ) opposites attract baby!! lol

Please review :D –insert cheesy pose here-

Love Lea xXx

p.s. Kero is being introduced. Is there anyone else anyone wishes me to add?


	4. Clashes

AQ – keeping it up!! : ) Surprising with my amount of will power..thank you very much for your review!

akiko-4ever – Sorry for making it confusing. Dang! It should become simpler now : ) Thanks for the review

Lazuline Violet – Thanks so much! What a gorgeous review! I am currently learning Chinese, traditional Korean and modern Korean, Greek and Latin too! Hehe! I love these languages – [ I thought French sucked m.a.j.o.r. a.s.s…..but I'm prejudice! My camp French teacher taught me nothing and get this, he doesn't even have a tv! Is that blasphemy or not?! He's also too rich and wears Chinese peasant costumes as well as causing me 'annyoung' which is hello in Korean..psycho..] lol! Hehe I'm doing it out of choice! Yay! Finally..!! there are 9 people in my latin class and er –coughs- 3 in my Greek class! Crazy or what?! Salve puella! Man..Latin kicks ass ; ) No apology needed! All Latin students are crazy and living in the wrong era – its proven! Especially with my rocking old groovy fogie of a teacher..who I swear actually lived in the Roman times! He's also senseless…alas….Please keep reading : )

Livalens

Chapter 4

Sakura kept her head bowed low and her feet shuffled on the ground. This house was not so big but it was just as grand. Saying goodbye to Tomoyo had been hard but at least she would see her time to time. Tomoyo had promised to come and see her at every opportunity. This provided some comfort to Sakura.

But her garden and her library – she had become so attached to them. The garden wasn't exactly wonderful because Sakura couldn't buy any seeds but it still had been her property. This was something she had very little of because _she _was property. Yului cleared his throat as Sakura examined the grey mottled pattern of the white marbled floors.

' Sakura?' He said quietly.

Sakura raised her head unwillingly, 'Yes Master Yului'

' No need to address me as master Sakura. Have you noticed anything peculiar? Odd? Strange? Lately..'

Sakura shook her head. ' Not at all Sir'

' No need to address me as sir either' Yului chuckled. ' Well. There is something I need to tell you! Do you remember every well, having an extraordinary experience when you were younger?'

' No' Sakura shook her head again. Her liquid eyes shifted in confusion. Part of her began to feel very nervous.

' Nothing different has happened lately? You haven't been doing anything say, against normal circumstances?'

Sakura's eyes widened. Did he know she had been raiding the library..

' Anything illegal in your eyes? Not what human's normally do..'

Sakura held her breath. He knew! He must have seen her one night or the look in her eyes must have given it away!

' Something you think you shouldn't be doing?'

Sakura started to turn red.

' Something unthinkable. You'd never even dream of being able to do!'

Sakura began to breathe deeper. What would they do to her? Torture her? Burn her? Sheathe her into pages of a book as a punishment?

' I suppose, something so staggering and stupendously..'

Sakura opened her mouth, ready to admit everything in a rush of words and admit her crimes; on her hands and knees of course.

' Father?'

A cold voice interrupted both Yului and Sakura. Yului looked back, enquiringly,

' She obviously hasn't' He muttered. Yului nodded.

' You're right Syaoran. Well. Sakura I suggest you rest. How about I take you to the library?'

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Syaoran glanced at her from a side angle with an eyebrow raised,

' You got a problem with libraries?' He asked. Sakura shook her head,

' Not at all!!' She grinned widely and shook her head furiously. Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked away. Sakura looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

' Well Sakura. I need to have a talk with you..'

Sakura followed Yului into his private study area, much like Kano's but slightly smaller. Syaoran followed although he clearly had better things to do…

Sakura resisted the urge to laugh.

' Right. So I, Sakura Daedandre, a common slave of a high house, am..'

Yului nodded, loosening his toga and drumming his fingers. Syaoran had tilted his head back from his chair and was sound asleep aside from his quiet breathing.

' I don't believe it!'

The sun had set.

' Sakura! You have to listen to me!'

' Right' Sakura said and there was silence. 'Prove it!'

Yului held his hands up in the air in frustration,

' What was your mother?'

' A human?' Sakura muttered disdainfully.

' Did she have any special capabilities?'

' She played the flute'

' Special!'

' She could also garden well'

' Garden? Ah! Could she make things grow unnaturally well?'

' ….she made things grow.' Sakura slumped in her chair. This was getting repetitive.

' Well Sakura! I have no way to prove it to you!' Yului was on the verge of tears. Sakura shrugged,

' I really have no recollection maste..sir..Yului. I'm sorry'

Yului hung his head. ' I guess we have to start from scratch'

Sakura sweat-dropped. She had no idea what this whole conversation had been about. Something about grade 3 magic? Magic? What the hell was magic? Quagmire? Where?!

' Come Sakura' Yului stood up, tightening up his robes and brushing his graying hair back. Sakura also got up out of politeness. Yului rolled his eyes at his sleeping son,

' He trained hard today, as always' He smiled. Sakura looked at Syaoran, tilting her head. He looked very different when he was asleep. Naturally, he looked much younger.

Sakura tore her eyes away from him and walked with Yului. They walked in silence down the corridor until they came up to a door. Yului looked back at Sakura briefly,

' Brace yourself'

Sakura's lip twitched.

He pushed the door open and Sakura's jaw dropped as she walked in. Her sandals clicked on the floor as she looked around the huge empty room. Huge swords, staffs and daggers lined the back wall.

' What is this room used for?' She whispered. Yului smirked,

' Oh it has its purposes Sakura'

Silence. Sound echoed up this vast room. The walls were made out of a hard black rock and blades of light filtered in through slits. In the corner, a burning torch released a thin line of smoke.

' What purposes?' Sakura breathed. Her eyes focused on the burning torch and she flinched, taking a few steps back.

' You shall see'

' I don't understand!' Sakura cried.

' I am not going to waste my time father' Syaoran murmured. He sat at the dining room table with his arms crossed and very determined. Sakura shot daggers at him.

' Neither am I'

' It won't be you who is wasting your time' Syaoran closed his eyes before opening one at her. Sakura started to grow red hot,

' I think you'll find..'

' Enough both of you' Yului raised both his hands to stop the growing argument. Sakura turned her head away, crossing her arms also.

' I am not considering training a girl'

' I don't want to be here'

' Fine by me, slave'

Sakura began to steam inside but kept her cool – remembering her status.

' I don't have time for you' Syaoran continued. 'I must continue back to my training'

' Syaoran' Yului said quietly, his head bent low. 'Do you remember that small girl, in that stampede of quagmire?'

Syaoran looked up with burning amber eyes and slowly shook his head.

' The one who released a healing circle? Healed you?'

Syaoran closed his eyes momentarily and looked over at Sakura. His eyes darkened,

' Yes I remember'

Sakura blinked before looking between the two men,

' How is it I don't remember this, this…'

' Event?' Syaoran added in and Sakura nodded,

'Yes!'

' Maybe because you lack the brain capacity ..'

Sakura growled and slid down her chair. Syaoran smiled and Sakura blushed at his handsome smile,

' How have I got myself into this' Sakura groaned to herself.

' Now if you'll excuse me father ..' Syaoran slid back his chair and stood up. Yului stood up also,

' Syaoran, you will train her. It is not even a question, do you understand me?'

Syaoran slowly turned to his father.

' Why? She's a slave! She's a woman!' His eyes glared ferociously. ' My training is on the line here! You know what's happening!'

Yului shook his head slowly,

' Look. Have you forgotten who she is?'

' No! She's a nobody!'

Sakura bit her lip and bowed her head low, her hair fell in front of her eyes. Her fingers trailed up to her branding.

' How could you say such a thing Syaoran?' Yului whispered. ' She saved your life' He hissed.

' If you recall, I saved hers too' Syaoran growled. Sakura cried,

' Stop! Both of you! I'm a slave! A woman! Whatever I am! All I ask is that I go home. I don't remember or know what you're talking about …'

Yului shook his head strongly and glared at Syaoran with fierce eyes.

' You will do as I ask, son' And he left the room with a swish of his toga.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with flaming eyes making her flinch.

' I don't know who you are, and I am not giving up my life for some girl slave' He left after his father leaving Sakura sitting at a table.

...............................

' Again Sakura'

Yului held a sword up.

' I can't!' Came a weak reply. She kneeled on the ground with her head bent, panting.

' Get up. A celestial never gives up' Yului leapt up and came down with his staff. Sakura looked up with frightful beryl eyes before throwing herself left as he struck down,

Sakura, now lying on her side looked up at Yului. He swiveled the sword with his hand. ' Learn to stay on your feet'

Yului threw the sword and it sliced through the air towards Sakura. Sakura yelped and rolled over. The sword struck the ground with a spark before lying flat.

' Get up Sakura'

Sakura, on shaking limbs, pushed herself up using her sword as support. Yului's eyes flickered to her sword,

' Your sword is your fighting weapon and your life saver, you cannot afford to damage it' He watched Sakura lift the heavy sword up with some struggle,

' It's too heavy master!' She whispered hoarsely. Her hair was unruly with her eyes shining weakly.

' It's the lightest one here Sakura' He sighed. Sakura shook her head, ignoring the tears threatening her eyes.

' I can't do this' She said, gently. Yului's eyes enflamed,

' No celestial ever says that!'

' Then maybe I'm not a celestial!' She replied, tears beginning to fall. Yului walked up to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders,

' You have to remember what happened! These hands..' He gently lifted her hands, ' Saved my son. These hands, they saved your life too'

Sakura looked down at her trembling hands. Yului smiled,

' Look. I'll give you a treat. We'll keep trying to train you with this sword. If I think you've deserved it we shall go to the market tomorrow'

Sakura was not so enthralled. She kept silent.

'What do you wish to buy?' Yului continued. Sakura thought for a moment, twisting her lip. Company! She could buy some company! A bird or something …

' I do wish to buy something'

Yului clapped his hands together, 'excellent!'

Sakura smiled softly to herself. If only her mother would be able to see her new found happiness.. And how she missed Tomoyo!

' Back to practice then?'

' Oh no' Sakura mumbled, growling with gritted teeth.

....................................

Sumptuous food was laid out on the long dining room table. Instead of usually lying on their sides in reclined couches, they ate sitting down out of reason. They could "socialize" better and Sakura was uncomfortable with her slave status..

' Pig'

'Whore'

' Conceited bastard'

They mumbled towards each other. Syaoran smirked at her last whispered insult and widened his eyes in a devilish smile, 'do I care' look evidently on his face. Sakura tightened her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. Yului was too wrapped up in his own conversation,

' So, you see, that is the destiny for both of you'

'Destiny?' Syaoran and Sakura both inquired.

' Yes! Have you both even been listening?' Yului was exasperated. Sakura tilted her head, smiling at Syaoran,

' Oh you mean the dark master?'

Yului smiled, 'So you have been listening Sakura!' Syaoran flared his nostrils, breathing out sharply with his eyes almost closed.

' The Dark master otherwise known as Necrosis, is the ultimate necromancer of all centuries. He was worshipped be idols but soon became overpowering and sacrificed their blood for his strength. He lived in the mute mountains towards the East of here 50 degrees North. He's a celestial. One of you!' Sakura nodded towards Syaoran who was busy rolling a grape across his fingers.

' You also' Yului nodded before turning his livid eyes away from the table. Damn Necrosis! Brought down thorough shame on the celestial name.

' So the idea is I have to go and fight this Necromancer and that is the end of that?' Syaoran glanced at his father with confident brown eyes.

' You cannot' Yului's eyes flared before simmering, 'Expect this to be any easy battle Syaoran! He feeds of other's pain! He is virtually invincible and immortal'

' Then why am I fighting him father?' Syaoran flicked the grape into his mouth,

' Because no one else can. He has culled other celestials and captured their powers'

Sakura bowed her head, thoroughly confused.

' This guy sure sounds like a nasty piece of work' She thought.

' Again Sakura!'

Sakura struck out with her sword and it scraped down the side of Yului. Yului performed an elegant turn, blocking her attack with ease. Sakura spun and sliced her sword down again making Yului stumble backwards.

Yului tilted his head slightly with a crooked smile. He swiped his sword again and again making Sakura block from left to right. However, Yului lanced his sword out towards her making Sakura fall backwards, the sword clattered on the floor.

She lay motionless. She'd been trying for weeks to improve and she had made little progress in her eyes.

Yului panted. 'I'm not the best teacher for you Sakura'

' Need help?' Came a cold voice from the other side of the room. Out of the shadows, a boy uncrossed his arms and walked calmly over.

Sakura's eyes traveled over to Syaoran and she closed them, biting her lip.

Syaoran stepped over to her and held a hand out. Sakura took it and he roughly pulled her up. She stumbled a few moments to regain balance.

'Excuse me father'

Yului stepped aside.

Syaoran walked over to the sword rack and pulled out his sword. Sakura had been told never to approach it with its engravements and special properties. She was more than happy to oblige considering it was so big and heavy.

The long blade shone and dazzled in the torchlight. He straightened his lean posture and pointed his sword at Sakura.

' Come on then Sakura' Sakura shivered when he said her name and felt so small under his fiery gaze. She looked at the ground and picked up the blade, pulling it to shoulder height. Sakura looked away from his stare and aligned herself.

Syaoran gripped the sword tight and it felt hot under his fingers. He saw the pathetic girl in front of him and couldn't help but smile. He'd show his father how small and useless this girl was.

He gave a small war cry and ran over to her, with his sword held back. Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth opened in terror. The sword's both clashed in a loud splint. Sakura by instinct dropped the sword and ran. Syaoran smiled.

' Syaoran!' Yului cried, watching his son.

Syaoran swiveled the blade in his palm and Sakura ran behind a column. She slammed her back onto it trying to quieten her breathing.

Syaoran, sword in hand, slowly walked around the column and swung his sword. Sakura ducked and the sword clanged against the stone column. She yelped, adrenaline rushing through her veins and pounding in her head. Sprinting away she realized she was heading towards the main torch. She skidded and turned sharply. Syaoran examined this carefully.

He put his sword into the flame and it glowed an incandescent white. He glanced at Sakura through the corner of his eye with a crooked smile. Sakura whimpered before backing onto the rack of swords and staffs. Syaoran smiled and charged towards her. He swiped over her head and she ducked. He lashed towards her left arm and she dived the other direction, turning round to face him again. Syaoran's eyes ignited fiery amber before he speared out his sword. The edge of the obsidian sword sliced across Sakura's arm causing her to give a cry of pain.

Syaoran admired his handiwork but frowned when he saw he had given a red-hot scar across the now slightly distorted eagle mark across her arm. Sakura grabbed her arm with her opposite hand and stumbled backwards. In sheer fury she grabbed the nearest object to her right that was a long staff and ran towards Syaoran. He, who was not expecting this widened his eyes and blocked her attacks.

Sakura, who had some staff practice because she used to be part of the parade in her old village, was able to exploit his lack of knowledge on staff man ship. Yet, Syaoran was infinitely stronger and many times craftier with his sword. Sakura fell under his attacks quickly and Syaoran sliced the staff into two.

Sakura lay on the floor, looking up at Syaoran with incensed emerald eyes. Syaoran looked down at her and flicked the sword under her chin.

Yului, who had stood back and watched, immediately ran over and pulled Syaoran back. Syaoran tried to fight him off but was dragged away.

' Enough Syaoran for one day!' Yului pulled him back. Sakura gripped her arm, rocking herself gently.

Syaoran, still carrying his sword, looked back once at Sakura before walking out of the room.

Things had obviously gone off a bad start.

' You've learnt more today than in the last few weeks Sakura' Yului smiled. ' You've seen little of my son's presence in the house…but I think you'll be seeing more …'

Sakura could only roll in and out of consciousness with the searing pain in her arm and regret at leaving the Daedandre household….Tomoyo…Mother…

…………………………………..

Interesting…very interesting.

Please review. I'm thinking of starting another story easier to read. High school drama but I'm trying to find a decent storyline. Or else, it may prove to be rather boring really.

Lea

xXx

P.s. I'm nice and burnt from my week school holiday!


End file.
